The Only Lost Girl
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: When Jane's home is bombed a year after her journey to Neverland, she is left alone. But a familiar friend comes to her rescue and offers salvation. Jane x Peter Pan. Based off the Disney Movie! rated T for safety.
1. Bomb Blitz and a Familiar Friend

**I've been addicted to Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland lately. It's one of my favorite Disney movies. I think I like it so much because Jane is less perfect than most Disney girls, which is a nice change of pace! **

**One thing. I do NOT want to hear people going "Jane and Peter are only kids!" **

**A. There are people much younger than me who do more mature things than me. **

**B. Peter looks like he's 14 to me and Jane looks 12. They're not THAT young. **

**C. Wendy and Peter were considered a pairing, but Wendy grows up so it's kinda…it'll be very wrong if it becomes a pairing. But, whatever, Peter and Wendy were a pairing, so why not Jane and Peter? **

**And D. Peter flirts with girls so, you know, yeah.**

**Just wanted to put that there. So flamers, BACK OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Jane, or any of the characters really. I just own the plot of the story because I am just awesome that way.**

* * *

_**The Only Lost Girl**_

**Chapter One**

_Bomb Blitz and a Familiar Friend_

Jane and Nana II were running in the streets. Jane wore her brown trench coat and little army hat. It's been a year since her journey to Neverland, meaning it was Danny's seventh birthday today.

She had run to pick up his gift at the toyshop. It was a beautiful teddy bear; custom picked just for her little brother.

"Come on, Nana II. We have to hurry, or mother and father will worry." Nana II barked and they ran through the streets. Suddenly, sirens went off and Jane gasped. Planes flew overhead.

Nana II barked at them and Jane grabbed the dog and threw herself behind some rubble in the streets as protection from the bombs that could rain any moment now.

The plane's roar filled her ears and then, for a moment, it was silent. A loud explosion was heard and brought a wave of terror with it. Jane hugged Nana II tighter as protection from the flying debris and shock wave that came from the bomb.

What type of bomb it was, Jane did not know. Enough to destroy a building, yes. Enough to wipe out a great deal of London, no. She waited there with Nana II, breathing heavily.

Finally, the sirens ended and the searchlights resumed their usual slow, lazy scan of the sky for the enemy. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing that bomb wasn't too close, or we'd have been goners, right Nana II?" she asked. Nana II barked and licked her face. Jane laughed and wiped the slobber from her cheek. "Alright, alright. Let's get back home now."

They ran through the streets, littered with remains of buildings and dirt. The damage grew worse as she continued on ahead. Jane arrived to the familiar street and froze in horror at the sight before her.

It was her house…in ruins…along with half the houses on their street. She stepped through the piles of wood and crumbled bits of cement foundation.

"Mother?" she whispered. "Father? Danny?" She ran to the bomb shelter, but it was also destroyed. She began to dig desperately through it, hoping to find one member of her family still alive. Nobody.

She ran to the house, or what was left of it, and pushed aside the remains.

"Mother! Father! Danny!" she cried, digging desperately. Nana II joined her in her search. Jane moved aside some wood and saw her brother Danny – dead. Tears welled in her eyes as she took her little brother in her arms and cradled him. "D-Danny…" She held him close to her, sobbing.

Nana II trotted up to him and nudged Danny's limp hand with her nose. She threw her head back and howled. Near Danny's body, Jane found her mother and father. Edward had dived to try and save Wendy, but neither one had made it.

Jane's body shook violently with her sobs. She pulled the three departed family members from the pile and laid them on the ground. Taking off her coat, she laid it over them like a blanket and removed her hat, bowing her head.

Nana II threw her head back and howled again. Jane took the teddy bear she had bought for Danny and tucked it under his arm.

"There you are, Danny." She bit her lip and choked back a sob. "Happy birthday…" Nana II licked Jane's face and she sobbed into the fur of the St. Bernard.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Peter flew into the familiar hollow tree; the Lost Boys following close behind.

"Well, Lost Boys how was today's adventure?" Peter asked.

"Super, Peter!" they all chorused, jumping up and down on the bed. Peter flew into his familiar throne, Tinkerbell next to him. They watched the Lost Boys shoot at each other with small pebbles using their sling shots and running around the room.

Peter grinned, but a strong feeling hit him and his face grew to a slight grimace.

"What wrong, Peter?" Slightly, the Lost Boy in the fox costume, asked. The other lost boys stopped what they were doing and looked expectantly at Peter.

"Something's wrong?" Curly, the chubby Lost Boy in the bear costume, asked.

"I dunno. I kinda feel…weird." Peter stood up. I'm going to head out for a little while. You boys hold down the fort. Tink, come with me." Tinkerbell saluted.

"But where are you going?" Nibs, the Lost Boy in the rabbit costume, asked.

"I want to pay a visit to Wendy and Jane." The boys all brightened.

"Wendy?"

"Jane?"

"Are you bringing one of them back here?" one of the twins asked.

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Please, Peter?" they all asked pleadingly. Toodles, the youngest Lost Boy in the skunk costume, knelt in front of Peter and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Peter looked away so avoid caving.

"Again, we'll see." He flew up. "C'mon, Tink." The two flew out of the tree and into the sky.

* * *

Jane sat back, wiping her eyes. Nana II licked her face again to dry some of her tears. Sniffling, Jane patted Nana II on the head.

"Oh, what am I going to do now?" she whispered. "They'll probably put me in an orphanage and take you to a shelter, Nana II." Nana II automatically sat up and whined at the thought. "Don't worry, Nana II." Jane hugged her. "I promise; I won't let that happen to us. We'll make it through this...somehow."

Sirens filled the air again. It was from army vehicles to check the bombed area for survivors. Jane sniffled and wiped her face on the sleeve of her dress.

"It sounds like they're already here." Nana II whined again and huddled close to Jane. A soft noise caught Jane's attention and she looked behind her to see a flying figure moving closer to her.

A familiar tinkling noise filled her ears and her eyes widened.

"Peter? Tinkerbell?" she whispered. Peter landed in front of her.

"Hello, Jane." He noticed the house in ruins and was amazed. "What happened?" Jane sniffled.

"It…the…oh, Peter!" She collapsed into him and broke into a fresh series of sobs. Tinkerbell glowed red with jealousy and was prepared to start yanking at Jane's hair, but Peter held up a hand to stop her and lightly shook his head no.

He patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. Jane looked just like she did a year ago. Maybe an inch taller, but that was the only really difference. Her honey-colored hair was still cut in that cute, slightly tom-boyish style.

"_But, why is she crying?" _he asked himself. _"What happened to her house?"_

At last, Jane's sobs began to let up.

"Jane," he whispered softly, "what happened?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining from her tears.

"Our house was bombed. Mom, dad, Danny, they're all…gone." Peter's eyes widened a little.

"You mean…?" Jane nodded, biting her lip. Tinkerbell floated there, no longer jealous. She looked at Jane sadly and flew over to her, patting her head with a small, glowing hand. More tears flowed from Jane's eyes.

"And now the government is probably going to stick me in an orphanage and poor Nana II in an animal shelter!"

"No they won't Jane."

"Yes, Peter, they will! I know it." Peter put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head.

"No, Jane. Not if you come with me and Tink back to Neverland."

"You mean…forever?" Jane asked. Peter smiled and shrugged.

"Why not? After all, you are the one and only Lost Girl."

"Well…" Peter looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, Jane?"

"Can Nana II come too?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can she fly?"

"I'm sure she can! Please, Peter! Nana II is the only member of the family I have left." Peter rubbed the back of his neck and Jane looked up at him pleadingly. For some reason, Peter found himself unable to say no at those eyes.

"Alright." Jane smiled.

"Thank you, Peter."

"Sure…" he replied sheepishly, blushing a little. Jane looked at Tinkerbell.

"Well, Tink, can you help us out?" The golden fairy saluted and covered Jane and Nana II with pixie dust. Jane closed her eyes. _"Faith, trust, pixie dust."_ She felt her feet float up off the ground. Nana II growled a little in confusion.

Jane smiled and flew up. Peter grinned and followed her; Nana II and Tinkerbell flying close behind. They soared up into the night sky, gradually flying closer to the second star on the right.

* * *

**Well, it's a bit dramatic so far, but it is gonna be a romance so, huzzah! Romance! I've been dying to write a Jane x Peter fic for a while since they're almost nonexistent. Please review me. I'd love ten before the next update.**


	2. Pirate Attack

**YES! I got more reviews for chapter one than I expected! I'm so happy that I have more than five readers! Thank you al for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland" which means I don't own the characters nor do I own Neverland. I simply own the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Pirate Attack!_

Jane and Peter soared through the clouds and the familiar world appeared before them. The island on the endless blue sea with clear skies and ideal scenery: Neverland. Jane smiled at the familiar world.

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking!" Peter said with his hand over his mouth to imitate a speaker. Jane giggled. "We are preparing to land. Please keep your hands and feet wherever you like and get ready to descend."

"Ready, Nana II?" Jane called. Nana II barked and she continued to fly clumsily. Peter dove down for the island, followed closely by Jane, Nana II, and Tinkerbell. Through a telescope, the group was being monitored.

"There…it's Peter Pan!" Captain Hook smirked evilly. "Mr. Smee, it's time!" The pirates had built a new ship called "Black Hook" because a lot of it was held up with, literal, black hooks. It was a good, sturdy ship, but not quite as good as the Jolly Rodger before her.

"Captain, are you s-"

"Of course I am! And he has that blasted girl with him. This is the perfect opportunity for revenge!" Hook smirked evilly. "Yes…oh yes, sweet revenge…" Smee sighed.

"Men, load the cannons!" he called. The pirates on board took cannon balls and loaded them into the black cannons on the deck. Hook drew his sword and pointed it at the flying children.

"Fire!" The cannons went of with a loud, cracking _BOOM_! Peter perked up a little and looked to his left. A dark sphere was hurtling toward them.

"Cannonball!" he yelled. Jane looked and gasped. She was barely able to move up and out of the path of the weapon. More were shot at Peter and he moved quickly.

"Nana II, Tinkerbell, get out of here!" Jane cried. "Before you get hurt." Tinkerbell began to protest but Jane frowned seriously at her. With a sigh, Tinkerbell led Nana II toward the island and out of harm's way.

Hook snickered. "Keep shooting at Peter, but aim two at the little girl.

"Sir?"

"If she avoids the first one, I doubt the second one will miss." A Pirate with a dagger in his teeth saluted and loaded the cannons. He took aim and fired at Jane. She moved aside but failed to notice the second shot.

"Jane!" Peter yelled. He flew toward her and wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her to him and away from the attack. Hook banged his fist.

"Curse that blasted Peter Pan! Keep shooting!" he snarled. The pirates shot at the two.

Jane flew to the left and Peter flew to the right.

"What do we do now, Peter?" Jane yelled. "They're shooting without stop!"

"I know." He dodged another cannon ball and a stray one hit his foot. "Agh!" He grabbed his foot and began falling.

"Peter!" Jane screamed. She dove toward him and caught him in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My foot just hur-heads up!" He pulled them down from another shot.

"We need to get out of here!"

"But with all those shots, it's too hard to fly away."

"We have to try." Jane took Peter's hand and they flew toward the island.

"Keep firing!"

The two were able to spin out of the way of the cannonballs, but it slowed their progress toward the island. And the further they were; the more the danger of being hit by stray cannonballs as they fell from the air increased.

"You idiots, how hard is it to shoot down a couple of kids?" Hook roared.

"You should know by now, we've been trying for years…" Smee muttered. Hook froze.

"I beg your pardon, MR. SMEE!" he yelled, shaking his hook angrily at him.

"I-I said that we should…not go slow, we've been doing so for years!" He laughed nervously. Hook stared at him and sighed, shaking his head.

"My crew is pathetic…" he mumbled.

In this little scenario, there was time enough for Jane and Peter to fly out of range of the cannonballs. They rested under the shade of a tree near the waterfall and great rive to the sea. Peter removed his shoe.

His left foot was bruised, but it wasn't broken or fractured as far as he could tell. But it had been hit pretty hard. It'd be a few days before he was comfortable with walking. Jane looked at him and then crawled to a bunch of tall grass. She plucked a few strands.

The grass was similar to a ribbon. A few pieces together would make a decent bandage for the time being. She took Peter's ankle.

"Hold still." She carefully began to wrap the grass around his injured foot.

He winced a little, but otherwise did not move or make a noise. She wrapped part of the heel, all of the arch and almost up to his toes. It took five pieces of grass before she was satisfied.

"There." Peter examined the bandaging and smiled.

"Thank you, Jane. Finally, somebody who knows a thing or two about bandages and stuff like that. The lost boys are always getting hurt, so it'll be nice to not have to fly to the Indian tribe all the time." Jane giggled and blushed a little.

"Well, I'm here to help. Now, we should probably go before Hook finds us." Peter nodded and replaced his shoe onto his foot. He floated up into the air and Jane followed him, surprised the magic of the pixie dust had not worn off.

They flew back into the sky to toward the hideout. Jane scanned for Nana II and Tinkerbell in case they were hiding out somewhere. As far as she could tell, they were not in the area.

The pixie dust was beginning to wear off. Peter noticed this and took her hands to throw her closer to him so he could carry her bridal style. Jane tried hard not to blush. Peter was one of those guys that had a natural charm and good lucks to make any girl swoon.

But she was the only lost girl, and she could not go red if Peter had to carry her. I mean, how would THAT look to the others? She'd probably get made fun of, and that was something she deeply detested.

Ignoring that, they continued back to the hollow tree where Peter and the Lost Boys held their base. He dropped her into the tree and she slid down onto a bear skin blanket.

"Jane!" She was hugged by six familiar boys and fell back, laughing.

"Hello." Slightly smiled at her.

"So Peter **did** bring you back. Are you here to stay this time?" he asked. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Hooray!" the Lost Boys all cheered. Jane giggled and Peter flew into the hideaway. Tinkerbell was in the small hole she used for a room. Nana II was lounging on the carpet lazily.

Jane took in the familiar room and sighed a little. It wasn't the same as home, but it was a comfort to her. And now she never had to grow up, nothing. She could just stay here with Peter and the Lost Boys forever!

No more war in London, none of that. Still…she knew she'd miss her old life. She had some friends in her neighborhood, and now she'd never see any of them again.

"What's wrong, Jane?" one of the Twins asked. She looked up.

"Wha?"

"You looked sad."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, honest." She smiled. "See?"

"Ok…"

"Jane? Are you going to be a Lost Girl or our new mother?" Curly asked. Jane rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Hey, let's just focus on our next adventure! Hook is back, boys. He's on the prowl."

"Ooh." Nibs raised his hand.

"Are we gonna steal his treasure again?"

"If he has one, yes! And we'll play treasure hunt with it." The Lost Boys all clapped and cheered loudly. Jane smiled a little. Toodles jumped up next to her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

Toodles reminded her so much of Danny. He had the same eyes. Remembering Danny made Jane's eyes shine with tears.

She released the little Lost Boy and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon." She left before anyone could question and notice her tears.

"What's wrong with Jane, Peter?" Curly asked. Peter sighed, unsure if he should tell the younger boys what had happened. He doubted they'd handle it well.

Instead of answering, he flew after Jane. The Lost Boys exchanged confused glances. Tinkerbell hugged her knees, knowing the story. And Nana II curled up, whining a little bit.

* * *

**Yay, another update! This story is an improv story. Meaning, I have no real plot planned. I'm just kind of making it up as we go along, so bear with me. I'm going to try and make a good plot and have it make sense. Hope you liked it! And before you ask; yes, something is gonna come after Hook. Whether it's the Octopus, the Crocodile, or something else, just wait and see.**


	3. A Walk in the Night

**Wow, I've neglected this fic. But I notice that it's gained a nice chunk of readers, and for that I am truly grateful. So, I now will do myself and the fans the honor of a hot off the grill update! …wow, that sounded so strange. Eh, I'm a strange person so what do you expect?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan II; Return to Neverland or any of the characters or locations from the original movie done by Disney. All I shall own is any rare characters that I make up and the plot of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_A Walk in the Night_

Jane trudged down the path, hugging herself. It was really cool outside, but she wanted some time to recollect herself. Lightly kicking a rock out of her way, she continued into the forest.

Creatures up in the trees peered down at her in curiosity. She breathed out and could see her breath. Sighing, Jane continued.

She came out of the forest and sat down on a cliff, in view of the vast ocean. A breeze blew and she shivered a little as the cool, salty wind washed over her. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she lightly breathed into her hands to warm them.

"Jane?" She turned and saw Peter hovering about an inch about the ground. She forced a smile.

"Hello, Peter." He flew over to her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted a bit of fresh air, that's all." Peter frowned and gave her a skeptical look.

"Really?"

"Yes, Peter. What is this, an interrogation?" Jane snapped, already frustrated. Peter flew a few inches back, holding his hands up defensively.

"Take it easy, Jane. No need to get mad." Bowing her head a bit, Jane let out a loud sigh and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm not mad at you. It's just…" A sniffled escaped her and she shook her head. Peter flew back over to her side and sat next to her Indian style.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Jane sobbed a little and bit her lip.

"It's just not fair! I mean, Dad was in the war for so many years and he just came back a year ago! Then, he, mum, and Danny, they just die, Peter!" She hiccupped as a fresh batch of tears came again. "It hurts, more than anything! I wish the hurt would stop so I wouldn't cry anymore, but it won't. And I'm scared the ache is never going to go away!" She buried her face into her knees and cried.

Peter looked at her sympathetically and reluctantly wrapped an arm around her, hoping to comfort her.

"It's ok, Jane." Her voice was muffled, but he was able to make out what she said.

"No it's not ok! It'll never be ok."

"Sure it will. I know Wendy and your dad and Danny are gone, but you have me. And Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys and Nana II. We're your family now." Jane looked up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Do you mean that, Peter?" she asked softly. He nodded with that trademark grin on his face.

"Absolutely!" Jane couldn't help but break out into a smile.

'Thank you, Peter."

"Hm?" Her expression lit up even more, the tears drying on her face.

"For making me feel better." He tried not to blush. In fact, he wasn't even sure what was tempting his face to heat up. I mean, it's not like he's never seen the girl in front of him smile before. So, what gives?

"Um, sure thing." Peter floated up into the air, an inch above the ground, and held out his hand to Jane. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

They looked at each other for a moment before he retreated his hand quickly.

"So, um, you want to go back? The Lost Boys are kinda worried about you."

"You go on back. I'll be there in a little bit." Peter gave her an inquiring look. "It's just really nice out, and I like going for walks."

"Well, if that's the case, I have something I think you'll want to see." He started flying towards the forest again before stopping and looking back at her. "Follow me." Jane tilted her head but followed him back into the forest.

Peter led her deeper and deeper into the trees. It grew darker with each step and soon, the trilling sounds of various animals filled her ears. Jane shivered a little.

"Peter, are you sure you know where we're going?" she asked, looking around. Her eyes could barely focus on anything. It all appeared to be draping shadows without any light to distinguish particular objects from each other.

"Trust me, Jane." He took her hand and continued to lead her.

"How can you see where you're going?" she asked.

"I've come this way so many times; I can go with my eyes closed." Jane smirked a little and rolled her eyes.

"What, have you actually tried that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sure have. Eight times, and I only got lost once. But that was because it was windy." Jane stared at him, or, at least, the shadowy blob she assumed was him.

"I wasn't being serious!"

"Really? Oh well." He shrugged it off airily before continuing. Jane sighed inwardly and trudged, praying she wouldn't trip over a lifted tree root or possibly a venomous snake or something of that sort. She shuddered at the thought.

Finally, Peter stopped again and turned to face her.

"Now, close your eyes."

"Peter, I hardly see how closing my eyes would make a difference. I can't see past the end of my nose."

"C'mon, Jane." She sighed and shut her eyes. "They closed?"

"Yes, Peter. My eyes are closed." He smiled and took both of her hands in his and guided her forward. He moved some leaves aside and helped Jane step out of the thick woods and onto soft moss coating the smooth, rock ground.

He let go of her hands and her eyes squeezed a little tighter in worry.

"Peter?" she asked. He flew behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Ok, open your eyes." Jane slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh, wow!" Peter had led her to the base of a giant tree in the forest that had its own clearing. The ground was a large, gray rock that was mostly covered with soft, velvety green moss. Fireflies darted everywhere, illuminating the area with their little lights. The arms of the tree reached up to embrace the night sky and some vines dangled down from the tree, offering their greetings to the creatures from below.

A few wildflowers grew in the soil around the great roots of the tree and perfumed the air with their various aromas. Crickets sang their melodic songs and when the wind blew, the tree appeared to sway to the rhythm of the crickets.

Jane stared in wonder at the beautiful place.

"Peter! It's incredible!" she finally gasped, looking at him with a beaming smile.

"Yeah. I found it here a long time ago. Whenever I can't sleep, I come out here. Nobody besides Tink knows about this place."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded. She looked thoughtful.

"Then why did you show me?" Peter blinked and shifted awkwardly.

"Well, um, because…y-you know, I thought you would…like it here, and…um…in case you can't sleep at night, you can come here…I guess." He offered a quick, gawky smile before looking away. Jane smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Peter." He nodded at her.

"Sure thing." Jane stepped forward and looked around, her eyes sparkling blissfully.

"It's so beautiful here…like a dream…I wish there was a place like this back home that other people could enjoy." Jane frowned. "But it probably would get bombed or torn down at some point…"

"What do you mean, Jane?" Peter asked, flying up to her.

"People can be mean, Peter. It's a cruel world…outside of Neverland."

"But I've been to your world. It never seemed bad to me."

"You weren't there for long. There's a war. It's been going on for a while now. We get bombed and things are destroyed…people die."

"Like…what happened to your home?" Peter asked. Jane nodded sadly.

"Yeah…" She sat on a root of the tree and looked up at its high canopy. "But it's not just the war. We used to have this lovely park, back when I was little. It was only a few blocks away from us. Me and Danny…we used to play there for hours a day. But…one day, we couldn't go to the park."

"Why?"

"They dug it out for new stores. Stores we didn't even need!" She sighed and shook her head. "People can be greedy and mean now, Peter. That's why Neverland is such a wonderful place."

"I dunno. We have Captain Hook and his pirated to worry about."

"Yes, that's true. But he can't blow us up."

"What about his cannons?" Peter asked. Jane looked thoughtful.

"True…but he's tied to the ocean, not the land. In England, the bombs fall from planes." Peter grimaced slightly.

"It sounds terrible." Jane nodded.

"You can say that again." Peter patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jane. As long as you're here, you won't have to worry about planes or bombs ever again. I promise." She stood up and hugged him. Peter was a little surprised at first, but he hugged her back.

The two stayed at the tree for a while, before they finally fell asleep at the base of the trunk. Peter had one arm wrapped around Jane in a protective embrace, and Jane was snuggled up against him, her hands lightly fisted and resting again his chest. The singing of the crickets continued to lull them and kept them in a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**YAY! It's an update! …I'm at a loss of anything else to say.**

**I hope you like it and review me!**


	4. Bickering and Jealousy

**Hi everyone. I'm mega sorry for not updating, but my computer's been down for weeks now so I couldn't use it. I just got it fixed so I can use Word and get onto fanfiction at least. And I've been getting more reviewers for this fic, and you all flatter me.**

**I want to commemorate the New Year by updating as much as possible today. So, Happy New Year and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and any other holiday celebrated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Peter Pan and the characters and all that fun stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Bickering and Jealousy_

A soft ringing…

That's what he heard. A very soft ringing. It sounded so far away. But it was pretty and sort of familiar. But he felt drowsy and couldn't focus his thoughts properly in order to attempt identifying it.

But the ringing grew louder in a few seconds. It sounded less pretty and started hurt his ears and make is temples throb.

Squeezing his already closed eyes tighter, he groaned and swiped at the air blindly with his hand before turning a little more to the side. For a brief moment, it was quiet and peaceful again. But that changed when he felt a sharp tug at his hair.

His eyes flew open and he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow!" Tinkerbell floated in front of him, her hands on her hips – frowning at him. She started to "yell" at him and shake her fist at him. Peter tried to pay attention to her and think straight, but he was still in a bit of a sleepy stupor. "Tink…"

She continued her scolding, angry at him for worrying her and the Lost Boys by not coming back home. She expressed their fears that Hook had actually captured him or he had fallen into the mouth of some dangerous animal, or something among the likes of that.

Peter shook his head.

"Tink, did you really think I'd be so careless? Hook'll never catch me, and I'm too smart to let an animal eat me." Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

She then started pointing next to Peter and scolded him again. He blinked and looked to see Jane, still curled up and sleeping soundly. It took him exactly four seconds to put two and two together and he turned red.

"Tink! It's not like that."

She nodded, as if saying "Yeah, right."

"She was upset and I took her here to make her feel better and we just fell asleep." Tinkerbell said something else to him, pursing her small mouth into a frown. Peter flew up a little, his hands on his hips. "There was nothing like that!"

The pixie and the boy fought for about fifteen minutes before Jane started to stir and recaptured their attention. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up tiredly.

"Peter? Tinkerbell?" she asked with a yawn. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Jane." Tinkerbell said something and Peter turned a pale pink and promptly glared at her. "Tink!"

She held up her hand at him and stuck her nose in the air. When Peter looked at Jane again, Tinkerbell blew a raspberry at him before flying away.

"She seemed upset." Peter offered Jane his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"She's just ticked we were out all night and worried everyone." Peter rolled his eyes at this. Jane smiled a little.

"Sounds like a doting mother."

"If it was just me, Tink wouldn't have cared. But it's because I was with you, that's what got her miffed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember, all girls get jealous about me." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that didn't sound the least bit conceited, Peter." She tried to smooth her hair. "What I'd give to take a nice bath right now. I feel like I'm coated in dirt."

"Well, there's always the river."

"I guess it will have to do." Jane walked towards the woods. "Peter, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah." He flew after her and they entered the woods together.

Thanks to the sun, Jane could actually see past the end of her nose. It was a nice little forest, alive with the sounds of creatures going about their daily lives.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Is Neverland always this pretty?"

"Usually."

"Do the seasons ever change?" she asked. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jane looked thoughtful briefly, trying to figure out how she wanted to explain it.

"Well, in London, we have four seasons. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter. In spring, all the flowers bloom and the rains come. In summer, it's hotter and sunnier. Autumn, all the leaves fall off the trees and turn different colors and it gets cool. In winter, it snows and gets cold."

"What's snow?"

"It's…it's cold and white and fluffy and fun to play in." Peter looked thoughtful as well and pursed his lips slightly.

"That sounds kind of familiar."

"Does it snow in Neverland?"

"Umm…I don't think so. I've never seen anyplace that's cold or white here. The clouds are white, but not cold."

"Oh, I see."

"I don't like it when it's cold. I prefer it to be warm all year round!"

"So it's spring here all the time?"

"I guess. The flowers are always blooming and, unless it rains, the sun is always warm." Jane nodded.

"That's nice. But it'll take some getting used to. I'll kind of miss the seasons."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just something I'm used to, is all. Once you develop habits or you grow accustomed to something, it's strange when it changes. For example, you're used to staying the same way because, here, you never grow up."

"Yup!"

"Well, what if you suddenly started to get older? It would be strange to you at first. But, after a while, you'd have to grow used to it."

"But I'm never going to get older."

"I realize that. It was just an example."

"Oh." They exited the forest and Peter led her back to the hideout. As soon as they entered…

"PETER!" He was knocked clean out of the air by the Lost Boys as they all hugged him. He grunted a little in pain as his sore foot hit the floor, but it was unheard. The boys all chattered simultaneously and their words became a misunderstood flurry of sound.

Jane giggled and Nana II jumped up and licked her face. She stroked the dog.

"Hello, Nana II."

"Boys!" Peter yelled. They all stopped hugging him and jumped back, saluting.

"Yes, sir!"

"….ouch." Peter floated up and dusted himself off.

"Ok, new rule, never do that again."

"Yes, sir!" they all said. Jane sat back on the bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty. That's when she remembered that she had planned to take a bath.

"Peter."

"Yes, Jane?"

"Can you show me where the river is?" He tilted his head momentarily before he remembered what she had mentioned earlier and nodded.

"Sure thing." Peter looked at the Lost Boys. "Boys, I'm expecting you to keep an eye on things for a little while. I'll return soon, ok?"

"Yes, sir!" He nodded and looked at Jane.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Not a very exciting chapter, but I just needed to post something. I want to have a least a few more chapters before I end this fic. I don't intend to really extend this fic a whole lot, because then it'll be really long and boring.**

**See you next update, please review, and have a happy New Year.**


	5. Achilles Heel

**OH MY GOD! It's a sign of the apocalypse…I'M UPDATING!**

…**yeah. Heh, I've been getting some reviews for this fic lately and I remembered that is actually exists, so I thought I'd attempt to update again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Achilles Heel _

Jane surfaced and sighed happily. The water was the perfect temperature, not too cold and not too warm. It was very comfortable. And it was so beautiful and clear, she could hardly believe it. The water was like a mirror and there was hardly a current to distort the smooth, glassy surface of it.

She wished she had some soap and a washcloth to really clean herself with, but all she had was the water for the time being. Peter had gone to fetch a new dress from the Indians and left her a large, green shirt that went to her knees to wear for the time being.

Jane used her dirty clothes to dry off because Peter didn't have a towel for her and she slipped on her clothes. Jane smiled a little, feeling a little bit like a lettuce leaf.

Peter had instructed her to stay at the river and wait for him, but the Indian tribe was on the other side of Neverland, and who knew how long he'd be gone. Jane decided to explore the area.

She climbed up trees in the forest and swung on vines. The birds sang in the trees and the bears gathered their berries. Squirrels stored acorns in trees and the other animals bustled around.

Jane smiled as she watched nature at work. Her stomach gurgled and she walked around until she found some strawberries growing. Jane picked a few and held out the front of her shirt to use as a basket. She returned to the river and washed them off.

Then, she sat in the shade of a tree and ate them. The sky was so beautiful and blue. She was more accustomed to the stormy, gray clouds in London. The constant sunshine was a bit overwhelming, but nonetheless lovely.

Jane sighed a little and finished her strawberries. She stood up and wiped the red juice from her mouth. The river floated along at a slow current. She tilted her head and looked around.

There was a tree that grew giant leaves as big as canoes a little while up the fiver. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she climbed up the tree and yanked off one of the leaves. It nearly pulled her down with its weight, but she clung to a branch and let the leaf fall before climbing down.

Jane put the leaf on the water and grabbed a thick branch that had fallen from another tree before jumping into the leaf and using the stick as an oar to paddle her leaf up the river.

The water flowed steadily and she hardly needed to paddle as she floated along the water. There were a number of rainbows along the river and the most beautiful places.

She saw pearly rocks, fields of colorful, fragrant flowers in full bloom; she could even see the white sands of the beaches and the rocks of the cove. Whenever Jane looked down in the water, it was so clear she could see bright schools of fish.

Suddenly, the current picked up and the sudden speed nearly threw Jane off balance. She panicked for a moment and gripped the branch, but the current was still ok. It wasn't so fast that the leaf was going out of control.

Jane gripped the sides of the leaf and sped along the river and even jumped a few rapids. She squealed in delight as she flew up through the air, water spraying around her, and she landed with a splash.

She didn't even notice the increasing speed of the river until the rapids started coming up in greater numbers. Jane shrieked and clung to the edge of the leaf to refrain from flying out of the boat.

She gasped as she saw a waterfall coming up. She was out in the middle of the river and there were too many rocks in her way so she couldn't get over to the edge.

The leaf went over the edge of the waterfall and Jane screamed as she fell. She shut her eyes and continued to fall, feeling the spray of the waterfall.

Before she could fall to the bottom, Peter flew and caught her bridal style. She gasped and opened her eyes at him. He had some tanned fabric over his shoulder and she assumed it was the dress he had gone to get for her.

"Oh…hi Peter."

"Jane, I know I told you to stay by the river, but I didn't mean to sail on the river." She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Sorry, Peter." He flew her to the bank of the river at the bottom of the waterfall and set her down gently before handing over the material.

"Here you go. Compliments of Princess Tiger Lily." Jane took the dress and held it out, gaping. It was a lovely dress made of deerskin with blue beads embroiders around the neckline and at the bottom of the skirt.

"Oh, it's lovely, Peter."

"Ya think so?" he asked, tilting his head. She nodded.

"Definitely." She smiled. "Thanks. I'll go put it on." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You do that." She went off into the shadows of the forest and Peter sat on a rock, staring into the clear water at his confused expression. "I don't get it…" he said to his face in the water. "I've never felt so weird around a girl before, why is Jane any different?"

Naturally, his reflection didn't answer so he taped the water with his food, distorting the image. Peter exhaled heavily, wanting to know what was wrong with him lately. He sat up, his back erect.

"Maybe I'm sick…" Worriedly, he felt his forehead. It didn't feel any different from usual so he slumped again and stared at the waterfall. He remembered when he'd gone back to the spot he'd left Jane.

She wasn't there and his stomach lurched in a very uncomfortable way. He saw her footprints on the wet dirt of the bank and he followed them to the tree with canoe leaves. Assuming she had taken one and gone down the river, he hurriedly flew in the direction of the current, knowing that there was a waterfall along the river.

When he finally got to the fall, he didn't see her boat and he'd be afraid that he was too late. But then he heard her scream and quickly flew to save her without a second thought.

Usually, Peter would fly down and fall with them, maybe joke around before saving them at the last possible minute. But this time, with Jane, his first instinct was to dive and save her as soon as he could.

"I just don't get it!" he said, sighing.

"Ok." He turned and his eyes widened a little when he saw Jane. The dress went to her ankles and it was a couple of shades darker than her pale skin tone and had thick straps and a neckline was round and started right under her throat. The dress had long, thin sleeves sewn to the straps that were cream colored. The blue beans really brought out Jane's eyes and the waist tapered and was trimmed with small, white shells that glittered in the light.

And with her bright smile, she looked…

"Wow…" he said under his breath. Once again, he felt his face start to heat up and he looked down, trying to control the heat in his face. Jane looked down at herself and lightly brushed the skirt of the dress.

It was cool and comfortable and very beautiful.

"How do I look, Peter?" she asked sweetly, twirling. Peter couldn't stop his face from turning a little red. He lightly smacked himself, trying to make his face to stop heating up.

"It's…nice!" he finally managed, attempting to sound calm and collected. She stopped twirling and smiled a dazzling smile, making his throat feel dry and his stomach flip. _"What's the matter with me?"_ he asked.

"You think so?"

"Y-yeah." He smiled back at her, thankful that she was clueless to his blush.

"Thank you. Shall we go back?" she asked cheerfully, remaining blissfully unaware of her companion's flustered behavior. Peter cleared his throat and nodded, offering her his hand.

"Yeah." However, he began to regret that because the moment their hands met his stomach flipped again and he felt warm. Forcing himself to ignore these strange feelings, he flew off with her.

Unknown to the two, someone was watching them.

Captain Hook parted the tall grass with his hand and hook, and evil smile leering out after the two as they flew away.

"Smee…did you see that?" he whispered urgently, his grin widening. Smee twiddled his thumbs.

"Uh…" Hook sighed and bashed him over the head with his hook.

"You fool! It seems young Peter has finally exposed his Achilles Heel. It looks to me that he's falling in love with the young lass." Hook smirked viciously and Smee looked thoughtful.

"But, uh, how does that help you, sir?" he asked. Hook stepped out of the bushes, followed closely by Smee and a group of three or so pirates.

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. Smee? With young Peter smitten, he'll grow distracted. Imagine how I can exploit that, how I can use the girl to trap him and finally be rid of that vermin once and for all!" He clenched his fist, eyes glittering maliciously.

"But sir, are you sure you want to meddle in affairs of the heart? That seems kind of cold, even for you." Hook rolled his eyes.

"Smee, have you forgotten what Pan has done to me? I lost a bloody hand because of that wretched boy!" He waved his hook menacingly at Smee, scowling.

"Y-yes sir, I know." Hook grinned.

"So now that I have a weakness of Peter Pan, I can finally put an end to that little brat. Now…all we need is the girl."

"But, how do we get her, sir?"

"As usual, Mr. Smee, I have a plan."

* * *

**OOH! I really liked how that part with Hook turned out. I hope you guys like this fic so far. I think it's gonna end in a couple of chapters. I'm aiming to make this fic ten chapters long, but it might be a little shorter.**

**I'm really sorry it took me half a year to update again. I hope you liked this chapter. Peter is falling for Jane, hard. I'll go more into how she feels about him next chapter, though I'm sure you all can guess. **

**And what's Hook planning? The suspense is killing me too! Review, please!**


	6. Gold Pixie Dust, Silver Moonbeams

**Wow…you guys are ready to kill me if I don't update. …hey! Look at that! I'm actually updating. VIVA LE MIRACALE!**

**Enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan: Return to Neverland or any of the characters. I only own th eplot of this fanfic and any places in Neverland never befor eintroduced by the respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Gold Pixie Dust, Silver Moonbeams _

"Jane! Jane! Jane!"

The Lost boys raced into the main room of the hideout and toppled on top of one another as they struggled to get to Jane, who jumped and stared at them.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what is it?" she asked. Nibs jumped up first.

"Curly ripped his bear suit again, Jane!" He rolled forward and sat up, nodding. Jane sighed.

"**Again** Curly? I've sewn your suit so many times this week."

"Please fix it, Jane!" he begged, thrusting out his lower lip. She rolled her eyes, trying to stop her lips from twitching into a smile.

"Oh, I suppose so." He clapped his hands.

"Thanks Jane."

"Slightly, please get me my needle and some thread. Curly, please give me your suit." Curly ran and dove under the covers on the bed and held out his suit.

Jane took it and Slightly raced towards Jane.

"Careful, Slightly! That needle is so sharp, you could poke your eye out!"

"Cool!" She snatched the needle and threaded it quickly.

"No, not cool at all." She began to sew the rip in the rump area of the costume and bit the thread before holding it up and handing it to Curly's outstretched hand. "There you are, Curly."

He emerged from the covers in full suit and turned, wiggling his tail and laughing before hugging Jane.

"Thanks, Jane!"

"You're welcome!" He jumped off the bed and ran around with the other Lost Boys, laughing and cheering. Jane smiled and watched them before she went to put her needle and thread away. Tinkerbell flew up to the boys and mutely yelled at them, wagging her finger at them until they all paused an looked at her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Sorry, Tink…" the boys all said. She pointed and the boys ran to the exit tunnel, their voices returning to excited yells as they climbed out of the tree. Jane grinned and sat on the bed and sighed.

"Hey Tinkerbell, I know this is a silly question to ask, but might there be some books around here?" Jane asked. Tinkerbell looked thoughtful and shook her head. Jane sighed, feeling bored, but not wanting to go outside and play with the boys. She didn't want to risk exploring and getting lost unless Peter came with her.

Hm…unless…

"Hey Tinkerbell, do you want to go exploring?" Jane asked. Tinkerbell cocked her head to the side at the question. "I don't want to get lost going by myself and Peter's off somewhere, so…why don't we go? It could be fun."

Tinkerbell tapped a finger against her temple, pretending to be thoughtful, before smiling and nodding. Jane clapped her hands and they left the tree, seeing the Lost Boys running off somewhere into the forest, waving sticks in the air and yelling excitedly about the game they were going to play.

Tinkerbell flew around Jane and tossed pixie dust on her and she closed her eyes before floating up in the air. Jane beamed and flew up a little higher.

"Awesome! Where would you like to go, Tink?" she asked. Tinkerbell grinned and flew forward before stopping and beckoning Jane to follow her.

Jane flew after Tinkerbell and they dove into the forest, spinning around and dodging the trees, startling any woodland creatures that were coming out to enjoy the setting sun. They flew out of the trees and near the river. Jane spun and trailed her fingers in the water, causing it to spray into a glittering trail of water droplets behind her that caught the dying sunbeams and formed small rainbows.

Fish jumped up alongside them and they continued to fly until they reached the waterfall and they zoomed past it, taking some of the foam with them and creating a glittering trail of water and pixie dust behind them. Jane looked back and caught her breath before continuing to fly forward.

The two continued on, not sure where their path would lead them.

Unknown to them, a certain pirate was watching their every move very carefully and his eyes glittered with a sinister light.

* * *

Peter stared at his reflection in the water and cleared his throat.

"Jane! I was just wondering if maybe, sometime, you'd like to…ah, no, no." He shook his head and straightened, trying to look as tall and dignified as possible. "Jane! You, me, dinner. Let's go! Ugh, no, that's too demanding. C'mon, Peter!"

A month had gone by. A month that passed at such an agonizingly slow pace, Peter thought he would explode! He never realized living with a girl could make things so…complicated. And not just any girl – Jane!

He still couldn't figure out what it was about her that made her so different, but there was something. And it was now driving a certain young man completely and totally bonkers! So, he was now attempting to practice asking her out…or, at least, he thought that's what they called it. He wasn't all too sure.

Peter groaned and sat on a rock.

"Ok, think Peter, think!" he paced in the air and tried to think when he noticed some pretty, white flowers with orange in the middle. He looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He flew and plucked out some flowers and then flew and plucked some pretty pink flowers before flying to the tree as fast as he possibly could. He dove into the hole and out into the main room.

"Jane!"

The Lost Boys all jumped and toppled over and Peter quickly hid the flowers behind his back. He **really **should have thought that through a bit better. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he made an attempt to look nonchalant.

"Have you boys seen Jane or Tinkerbell?" he asked, trying his best to sound normal and not indicate the butterflies going nuts in his stomach.

"We haven't seen either of them for a while, Peter," Nibs said.

"Why?" one twin asked.

"Yeah, why?" the other asked.

"Oh, no reason…gotta go." He flew up and back out of the tree and sighed. Where could she have gone? Looking around, he decided to fly towards the south end of the island and see if he could find her. Passing groves with trees loaded with fruit and then over a small valley where crickets were singing, he continued on.

"Jane! Tinkerbell!" he called. He flew down near the grass, hoping to hear one of them. "Jane! Tinkerbell!" he called.

Tinkerbell perked up and looked at Jane who was floating around in a small meadow, bouncing on top of the giant mushrooms and juggling acorns from the trees. Tinkerbell grinned and raced away while he back was turned and looked around for Peter.

She frowned and flew forwards, looking all over for him. That was strange…she thought she heard him-

"OOF!"

Tinkerbell hit Peter square in the face and he veered over and toppled down, landing in a pile of leaves on the ground. Tinkerbell flew back and floated in front of Peter's face. He shook his head and blinked at Tink before beaming.

"Tinkerbell! I was looking for you." She grinned proudly as if saying "here I am!" "Hey, where's Jane?" he asked. Tinkerbell looked surprised at the question and frowned, turning a little red from her typical jealousy. Peter frowned and looked to his side before gasping. "Oh no!"

Tinkerbell jumped back and Peter picked up his ruined flowers. They were wilting and drooping and a lot of the petals had come off.

"Oh man, Jane's flowers. They're ruined!" Tinkerbell cocked her head to the side and stared at Peter, whose face was filled with disappointment. She looked sad and flew up, looking around the area. She beamed and flew away, leaving Peter alone.

Tinkerbell flew over and plucked out white daisies and little, pink, primroses. She was only able to carry about ten flowers and it took her a bit longer to get back to Peter, but she did it. She was feeling a change of heart and wanted to play matchmaker!

She tapped Peter's shoulder and he looked to see her grinning and holding the flowers.

"Hey Tink, did you get these for me?" he asked, taking the flowers. Tinkerbell smiled and nodded proudly. She pantomimed giving the flowers to Jane and Jane hugging Peter in return. Then suggested dancing with her, causing Peter to turn red and look away. "Aw, you know I can't dance, Tink."

She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to float up after her. He set the flowers down, to avoid ruining them again, and floated up to meet Tinkerbell. She stood firmly and pretended to hold an imaginary hand and placed her other hand on an imaginary waist.

Looking at Peter expectantly, he awkwardly mimicked her pose. Smiling she began to take steps. One back, one left, one back, one forward, then spin, then back, then forward, and so on.

Peter clumsily attempted to copy her, but eventually grew more comfortable. Tinkerbell clapped and watched him as he pretended to dance. She beamed and continued to clap and flew up to him, chattering at him. He laughed a little bit and nodded.

"Ok, ok Tink." He flew down and picked up the flowers and Tinkerbell flew ahead of him. Peter laughed and followed the golden trail of pixie dust, unaware of Hook parting the tall grass nearby and grinning wickedly.

Jane was sitting by herself on a mushroom, looking around for Tinkerbell. The pixie dust had worn off, and Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen. She began to fear the pixie had abandoned her.

However, as if to counteract that statement, she saw a little golden light come closer to her. Tinkerbell flew up to her and smiled.

"Tink! Where'd you run off to?" Jane asked. She grinned and pointed at Peter, who was floating a few feet away from her, grinning sheepishly. "Oh, hello Peter."

"Um, hi Jane." She cocked her head to the side.

"Something wrong? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" she scooted off the mushroom and walked over to him and felt his forehead, only causing his cheeks to turn redder. "You **do** feel a little warm. Maybe we should go back."

"N-no. I mean, ahem, I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what are you doing out here, Peter?"

"I…I was looking for you so I could…give you these." He held out the flowers and Jane gasped.

"Oh Peter! They're beautiful." She took them and smelled them before smiling at him. "Thank you, Peter. I love them!" He attempted to swallow and tried to ignore the tight knot his stomach had somehow tied itself into.

"Would, uh, you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. It was Jane's turn to flush red.

"Dance? With me?" she asked, feeling stupid instantly. He nodded.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to."

"No, no, I do." She put her flowers down and took his hand and placed the other hand on his shoulder while he put a hand on her waist. They danced a little bit and could hear soft music starting to play. They turned to see Tinkerbell conducting some woodland creatures and bugs playing makeshift instruments out of tree bark, grass, acorns, and berries.

Jane and Peter smiled and he led her into a spirited waltz around the field. Jane couldn't help but feel almost like air as her heart hammered and her stomach continued doing back flips every time Peter spun her and smiled. She didn't realize his heart was racing just like hers, or that her smile made his stomach form into an even tighter knot.

Tinkerbell smiled at them and then flew up and threw pixie dust on them and they floated up into the air. Jane gasped and looked down before looking up at Peter and exchanging smiled again before resuming their dance. They twirled and waltzed in the air and clouds parted, revealing the bright moon that created a silver glow around them.

Tinkerbell continued to lead the music and smiled to herself. Admittedly, she liked seeing Peter happy. Even if he was happy with another girl. And Jane had started to grow on the pixie, so she wanted to see her happy too. So, if those two were happy together, she was happy to provide a little pixie dust to assist.

Unfortunately, their happiness wouldn't last much longer.

"This is really nice, Peter," Jane said.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Yeah, I am." All at once, she felt shy and unsure of what to say. They stopped dancing for a moment and floated there for a moment.

"Um, Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well…would you…ever…"

Before he could finish his sentence, something flew out and wrapped around Jane, knocking her from the air to the ground with a shriek. Peter gasped.

"Jane!"

She wriggled and tried to escape from the net that she was tangled up in.

"Peter, help!" He flew towards her but was stopped by two big swords. Gasping, he glared at the two pirates blocking his path and watched hook and Smee come out of the brush with a bunch of other pirates.

"Hook! I should have known!"

"Heh, hello there, young Peter. Sorry to interrupt the festivities. I figured you looked like you could use some entertainment." Hook snapped and the two pirates slashed at Peter with their swords. He jumped back and pulled out the dagger he had tied to his ankle.

Frowning, he did what he could to fight off the pirates, failing to notice Smee and Hook leaving, dragging Jane with them. She wiggled and tried to fight them off, but Smee continued to drag her.

"Ah, Peter, help!" she cried. Peter gasped and looked up.

"Jane!" In his distraction, he failed to notice one pirate sneaking up behind him and smashing his sword over the back of Peter's head, causing him to go unconscious.

"Peter, no!" Jane cried.

"Peter, yes!" Hook threw his head back and laughed as his pirates began to tie up Peter. Tinkerbell turned red with anger and flew up at Hook. He held up a plate and she smashed into it and fell back into a small sack Smee held out. Jane gasped.

"Tinkerbell!"

"Oh dear. Well it would appear…I've won!" Hook laughed. "I've finally bested that little brat!"

"You…you monster!"

"Oh, come now, my dear lady. That's hardly any way to talk to a captain. Didn't your mummy teach you better than that?" Jane glared.

"She taught me never to believe in nasty, old, codfish like you!" And Jane reached through the net and smashed her fist on Hook's foot, causing him to yelp and hop up and down.

"Smee! Shut her up!"

"Uh, y-yes captain." Smee tied a scarf in Jane's mouth, rendering her speech as incoherent grunts.

"Lads! Back to the ship!" Hook commanded. The pirated laughed and dragged Jane and Peter away and towards the ocean.

* * *

**YEAH! PLOT TWIST! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I've just been writing it during my economics class and I'm glad it's finally finished. Please review! I'll try to update again soon.**

**This fic will probably only have one or two more chapters before it's over so…yeah. But it was fun to write! But there's no point in dragging it out, y'know. If you maybe have some suggestions for how you think it should end, go ahead and include it in your review. Who knows? Maybe you guys can inspire me to update sooner!**

**Remember, reviewing is your best friend!**


	7. Strike Me a Deal

**Ok guys, I'm actually updating! But before we go further, I do have something I want to say. Guys, I understand that waiting on me to update is frustrating, but you all need to understand that I'm very busy and don't always have time to write. **

**That said, I hope, you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters in this fanfic; I merely own the plot of this particular fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Strike Me a Deal_

Jane groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She gasped and sat up and saw that she was in a small room with only a single door and porthole and a burning oil lamp hanging from the ceiling, providing a very dim illumination.

She got up and tried the door, only to find it locked. And the porthole was far too small for her to even attempt to use as any means of escape. Sighing, she sat on the floor, massaging her temples to try and recollect on the events that had taken place.

All at once, it all came back to her. She was dancing with Peter when Hook and his pirates arrived and threw a net over her before knocking out Peter. They tied a scarf into her mouth and dragged her back to the ship before hitting her over the head with something heavy and knocking her out.

Instinctively, her hand went to the back of her head and she could feel a nasty bump and winced as it smarted. She looked around the room again and figured she was in a small cell underneath the ship.

Her thoughts flew to Peter and Tinkerbell and she wondered if they were alright. Knowing Hook, they were both probably in trouble. And Jane was trapped and couldn't help them! Angrily, she hit her fist against the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Maybe coming to Neverland was a mistake…" she mumbled. "It seems all I've done is cause problems…" She frowned and wiped at her eyes. "Buck up, Jane! This is not time to be feeling sorry for yourself. I've got to find a way out of here so I can help Peter."

She nodded in determination and went all over the room, knocking at the walls and the floor, hoping to find a way of escape. Just when she was ready to give up, she kicked at a spot on the floor and bit back a shriek when the wooden board gave way and snapped, revealing a hold that was just big enough for her to go through.

Beaming, she peered into the hole and saw it was too dark to make anything out. It was safe to assume there was so water down the hole, she carefully lowered herself down and fell down, hitting the floor.

She rubbed her bum and looked around the room. It looked like a small storage room and was almost pitch black except for a tiny oil lamp hanging near the door. She ran over to the door and was relieved to find it unlocked. There was a small hallway with stairs at the end, very dim and tight.

Jane moved quickly and quietly down the hall and crept up the stairs. She came to another hallway lined with doors and another flight of stairs at the end of the hall. She tiptoed down and she suddenly heard laughter and a ringing sound.

Gasping, Jane crept to the door where the sounds were coming from and pressed her ear against the door.

"Aye, look at the wee pixie. She thinks she's tough, mate."

"Aye. She's too tiny to do a bloody thing though, ain't she?" Two pirates roared with laughter and Jane could hear Tinkerbell. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to see two fat pirates with their backs to her. She looked around the room and could see a sword in the corner.

Grinning, she tiptoed in and picked up the sword while the pirated continued laughing at Tinkerbell, who was inside a small, glass jar, angrily smacking against the glass, trying to get out. She fell back and sighed in defeat before looking up and seeing Jane creeping up behind the pirates.

She beamed and flew up, doing a back flip in midair.

"Oy, what got into 'er?"

"I don-" He was smacked in the back of the skull by the sword, and before his companion could turn around, Jane had smacked him too, knocking them both out. Tinkerbell clapped and Jane carefully broke open the jar and Tinkerbell flew out, hugging Jane.

"Don't mention it, Tink. But we have to find Peter!" Tinkerbell nodded in determination and the two ran off together.

* * *

"Oy, Smee, look at the big, bad Peter Pan now." Peter was locked in a small, bamboo cage and had a defeated look on his face. Hook was smirking wickedly and Smee was jittery and nervous, as always.

"W-what shall we do with him, Cap'n?"

"The only thing we can do…throw him overboard and feed the sharks!" The pirates all cheered and Peter's head merely drooped. Hook laughed evilly.

A pirate hooked the top of the cage to a crane and it lifted Peter up and over the water.

"Ah, finally, Smee. I'll be rid of that wretched boy forever!"

"Aye, Captain."

"Draw the sharks!" he yelled. Some pirates went to the edge of the ship and tossed out two buckets filled with fish heads and blood. It sank below the surface and soon enough, two menacing, gray fins began to circle around the ship.

Hook's lip curled into a malevolent smirk.

"Position the cage!" The crane moved over the surface of the water and the two sharks leapt out of the sea and snapped at the cage. "This is it, Smee! Victory is so close I can practically taste it!" He chortled. "Cut him d-"

"WAIT!" Hook blinked and looked up to see Jane and Tinkerbell above them, clinging to the railing. Peter looked up and gasped, moving toward the end of his cage, gripping the bars.

"Jane!"

"Let him go, Hook!" He laughed.

"Or you'll what? You're too late! This is the end for Peter Pan!"

"Wait!" Hook growled.

"You need to stop doing that, girl?"

"Can't we make a deal?" Hook scratched his chin with his good hand.

"What kind of deal?"

"For Peter's life."

"Mmm…interesting."

"You give me a task, if I can complete it, you must free Peter and let him come home with me."

"And…if you fail?" he asked.

"If I fail, you can kill us both." He laughed.

"I like this deal. Very well, girl, I will humor you. I will give you 24 hours to find my lost treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Yes. That rat over there stole it from me and hid it somewhere on this island. If you find it and bring it to me, I will free your beloved Peter and let you both go home. However, if you fail, I will feed him to the sharks and you will join him."

"I accept."

"Good, very good. Now off with you! For the clock is ticking now-"

"Hold it!"

'Ugh, what now?" he asked. Jane jumped down and walked up to Hook, putting her hands on her hips.

"You have to give your word that you will do nothing to Peter while I am gone. You are to let him down from there, away from any danger, and keep him safe until my return with your treasure."

"My dear lady, you have my word. Until tomorrow, when the sun sets, I will keep Peter safely locked away in the brig. If you fail, I'll throw him to the sharks once the sun dips under the horizon! So, do we have a deal?" he asked, holding out his good hand. Jane gripped it and shook.

"We do."

"Off with you, sea urchin." Jane took off and Tinkerbell sprinkled her with pixie dust. She flew over to Peter's cage.

"Don't worry, Peter. I'll save you. I promise." He smiled and nodded.

"I know you will, Jane."

"Come on, Tink! We've got a treasure to find!" Tinkerbell and Jane flew off and Hook chuckled wickedly.

"Good luck, for you will never find the treasure which I seek." He threw back his head and laughed, joined reluctantly by his band of pirates. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and looked out to Neverland.

"Jane…"

* * *

…**short, sweet, to-the-point. I hope this chapter will suffice for the moment, for I am leaving for beautiful Germany tomorrow for vacation, so I probably will not work on any updates in at least two weeks. So…yeah.**

**Review, but do not flame!**


	8. The Treasure

…**Ok, I am here to update. But, before I do, there is a review I feel obligated to bring up. Ok, this review, I have already deleted it and I will not say who wrote it. I'm pretty sure they may know who they are, but it contained two accusations that completely insulted me beyond all reason. This reviewer may not have meant to insult me, but they did. I do not ever want to hear someone tell me I don't care about my fanfics or my readers. Both statements are completely untrue and I cannot think of one person in this world who has the right to accuse me of either or. **

**Ok, I'm done. Sorry if I just offended anybody, but I had to make sure we were all on the same page. This fic is almost finished, one or two more chapters to go. I hope you all enjoy this update. I think it works out well.**

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters in this fanfic; I merely own the plot of this particular fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_The Treasure _

Jane and Tinkerbell raced through the forest, dodging branches and various woodland creatures as they raced back to the hollow tree to find the Lost Boys bouncing happily, playing some sort of game.

"Boys, we have an emergency!" Jane cried. The boys immediately stopped their bouncing and looked at Jane curiously.

"What happened, Jane?" Nibs asked.

"Peter's been captured by Hook!" she cried.

"What?" the Lost Boys all cried.

"We need to go and find Hook's treasure, it's the only way we can free him." Curly grabbed his club and smacked it against his palm.

"Well I say we go show them pirates a thing or two!" he said.

"Yeah!" the other boys cried.

"We can't! If we try anything, Hook will feed Peter to the sharks!" Jane said.

"Well then what are we gonna do about it?" Slightly asked.

"Where is Hook's treasure?" The Lost Boys exchanged looks and Nibs stepped forward.

"Hook doesn't have a treasure, Jane."

"We never stole one from him. Not since the last one,"

"Then…what kind of treasure could he be talking about?" Jane asked. The Lost Boys all looked at each other and shrugged, completely at a loss. Jane sighed.

"This island is huge! There's no way we'll be able to search it all and figure out what Hook wants."

"Sure we can, Jane. We just need to split up!" Slightly said. "Lost Boys, go!" he called and they all bounded out of the tree, shouting excitedly. Jane and Tinkerbell exchanged looks.

"I think we may be on our own," she said. Tinkerbell nodded and they flew out of the tree together, soaring over Neverland. "Think, Tinkerbell. If you were a pirate, what would you have as a treasure?" Jane asked.

Tinkerbell looked thoughtful and drew an image of coins out of pixie dust.

"Well, yes, but the Lost Boys say Peter hasn't stolen a treasure…unless…wait, didn't the old ship sink into the ocean with the treasure? Maybe it's still down there." Tinkerbell nodded excitedly. "But how am I going to get it? I can't breathe underwater."

Tinkerbell looked thoughtful then snapped and raced off before stopping and gesturing at Jane to follow her and Jane flew after Tinkerbell. They dove through the mountains and came upon a lagoon where a bunch of mermaids frolicked. Jane flew down to them and landed on a rock.

"What do you want?" a red haired mermaid asked as she combed her long hair with a sea urchin.

"Peter is in trouble, and I need your help getting Hook's treasure out of the ocean," Jane said.

"Why do you need our help? Can't you get it yourself?" a brunette mermaid asked, putting her hands on her hips and frowning a little.

"I would if I could, but I can't breathe underwater and the treasure sank deep."

"But leaving our lagoon is dangerous. There are all kinds of nasty creatures down in the ocean that would want to eat us!" a blonde mermaid exclaimed.

"Well…do you have a way to help me breathe underwater so I can get the treasure myself?" Jane asked. The mermaids all exchanged looks and huddled together, whispering to one another. Finally, a mermaid with black hair dove into the lagoon and surfaced in front of Jane, holding out clam.

"Here." Jane took the clam uncertainly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Silly air breather, it's a clam. Inside is a pearl. If you open the clam underwater, the pearl will grow into a big bubble. Put it over your head and you will be able to breathe underwater. But as soon as you put it on, it will start to shrink until it disappears."

"Thank you so much, this is perfect."

"Just be sure to tell Peter that I was the one who gave it to you," she said, grinning arrogantly.

"Hey, it was my idea!" the blonde mermaid said.

"But I remembered where it was!" the red haired mermaid insisted. The group of mermaids started to shriek and argue, throwing water on each other. Tinkerbell and Jane exchanged looks and took this opportunity to fly off.

* * *

"Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter Pan. You were the last fool I expected to see lose his wit over some silly girl."

"Jane's not some silly girl!" Peter growled, shaking the bars of his cage.

"Oh, touchy touchy," Hook tsked, wagging his finger at the imprisoned boy before laughing tauntingly at him. "Ah, I remember what it was like to fall in love once. A complete waste of time and energy that hurts you more than losing a limb. And I would know what that feels like," he said, waving his hooked arm at Peter. "Maybe I ought to chop off one of your hands before I feed you to the sharks."

"Jane will be back with your treasure, Hook, and then you'll have to let me go."

"Yes, but she won't be back with my treasure."

"I know she will. She's a lot smarter than you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Hook pouted slightly, trying to look upset but failing miserably. "You may not want to have too much confidence in your little bunny, Peter. You may be terribly disappointed in the end." Peter frowned.

"Just you wait, Hook, she'll show you!"

"Well, she had better hurry and show me. Already, half of her time is up."

"C'mon, Jane," Peter said.

"C'mon, Jane," Hook said in a high-pitched voice before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. "As I recall, she caused you to get captured last time too."

"And she also found your treasure last time," Peter pointed out.

"I don't know what you see in this girl anyway," Hook said, sounding bored and uninterested as he looked at the fingernails on his good hand.

"Then you must be blind," Peter said simply.

"Oh really? Well, as a man who enjoys being well informed, I'm curious. Enlighten me, Peter. Why do you love this girl?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Peter spat, glaring at Hook.

"Ah, so you admit you love her," Hook said, laughing. Peter turned red and looked away, frowning bitterly. "Come now, Peter. This may be your only chance to talk to someone about it. I mean, can you really talk to those little brats that follow you around about love?" Peter continued to frown, but turned his gaze back on Hook.

"Hook, even if I wanted to tell someone about it, you would be the last person on Earth I'd say anything to."

"Well, fine then. But honestly, that girl, she's so plain and dull and stupid, I can't imagine why you would pick her over your little Indian Princess friend, or those mermaids."

"What? Jane happens to be the prettiest girl I know! And she is smarter than anyone else in Neverland and she's sweet and fun and…and…" Peter stopped, realizing he had just told Hook exactly what he had wanted to know.

"Boy, you are far too easy to fool. See what love has done to you? It's made you a baffling buffoon!"

"Well, at least I have a heart that CAN love. You're just a grumpy old man."

"Watch it, boy, lest I have to break a deal with the girl for a deal with the devil."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Peter said, smirking. Hook took a menacing step towards the cage when Smee burst into the room.

"Cap'n! The girl is back, and she says she has your treasure."

"Impossible."

"I knew it!" Peter said.

"Grab the boy!" Hook growled and two pirates came in and pulled Peter from the cage, tying up his hands and dragging him up the stairs to the deck.

Jane stood on the deck atop a chest filled with coins, jewels, and other valuables. She was smirking victoriously, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oy Hook, you old codfish. I found your treasure for you." Hook walked over to the chest and admired it. It was filled with seaweed, shells, and some fish, soaked, the crate was rotting, but it was definitely the treasure he had lost.

"Good job, little girl, you returned my treasure to me." Tinkerbell cheered and Peter did as well. "However…" Everybody fell silent. "This was not the treasure I wanted."

"What?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Peter said.

"It is perfectly fair. And if I remember the deal, I asked you to find my lost treasure. This is not the lost treasure I was thinking about, so you fail."

"What treasure did you want?" Jane cried.

"According to Peter, you're the smarted person in Neverland. I would assume you'd be able to figure it out," he said, chuckling darkly. Jane tried not to turn pink at that comment. "Now, you both are finished. Feed them to the sharks."

"Wait! I still have time. I'll find you your treasure, Hook!" He sighed but smirked.

"I do enjoy it when my victims put up a fight. Very well, girl, go forth. Let's see if you can find my treasure." Jane and Tinkerbell flew away from the ship to the shore, Jane pacing back and forth furiously.

"What is the treasure?" she cried, grabbing at her head in frustration. "I don't understand, what other treasure did Peter take from Hook?" Tinkerbell shrugged, looking confused.

Jane sat on a rock, running her hands through her hair slowly, hoping to think of something useful. Tinkerbell sat on a leaf, frowning a little.

"What has Peter taken from Hook besides his treasure chest?" Jane asked. Tinkerbell pursed her lips and pointed to her feet. "His boots?" She nodded. "But I think he has his boots and clothes." She pointed to her head. "He has a hat."

Sighing mutely, Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest and stared upwards. Jane did the same and noticed a branch in the tree above her that looked like a claw. She squinted and the shape resembled a human hand with claws.

Gasping, it hit her.

"His hand! Peter chopped off his hand and fed it to the crocodile!" Tinkerbell nodded excitedly but Jane immediately withered. "But wait, how can we give him his hand back? A crocodile ate it up a long time ago and who knows what even happened to it?" she said, sighing.

Tinkerbell flew up making excited hand gestures and Jane simply stared at her in perplexity. Tinkerbell sighed and motioned for Jane to follow her again and they both flew away, across Neverland, over the ocean, until they finally came to a small island far away from Neverland.

"Where are we, Tinkerbell?" Jane asked. The island was almost all rock and shaped like an old shipwreck and Tinkerbell simply continued on. Jane flew into the rock with her and they flew around until Tinkerbell suddenly froze and perked her ear.

Jane did the same and blinked. She heard a soft ticking sound and they both flew on to hear snapping noises. The crocodile was in the water, snapping was what looked like Hook, but Jane could see it was only Hook's coat and hat with a wig.

She tried hard not to giggle and Tinkerbell flew to it, kicking the dummy into the water where the crocodile ripped through it then stopped, looking completely disappointed and sulking.

"Excuse me," she said. The crocodile looked at her meanly. "You want the real Hook?" she asked, grinning. "I'll take you to him." The crocodile nodded excitedly. "You must be hungry for some codfish." Licking his lips, the crocodile nodded again. "Follow us," Jane said, grinning. They flew away from the island, the ticking crocodile close behind.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

All the way back.

* * *

**And there you have it. The next chapter may be the last one if not the second to the last one. I do intend on finishing this fic, but I'm still trying to work out an ending that isn't corny and brings the story full circle, which was partly why I took so long to get this chapter out. I kinda have an idea, but I'm trying not to rip off the movie "Hook."**

**So, I'll update as soon as I can. Um, not sure if the next update will be the last, I'll see what I can come up with. **


	9. The Trove

**There is a certain satisfaction to seeing a fic through, pretty much to the end. But…I've decided to go ahead and split up the last part into two chapters, simply because I like the idea of ending this fic on an even ten chapters, and it gives us a little more time to enjoy the Jane and Peter pairing. **

**I'm honored for all the readers who saw this fic through to the end, it has been a dang long journey to get to this point, and I am excited to see this story come full circle.**

**So enjoy the chapter. Next one will be the heart pounding conclusion.**

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters in this fanfic; I merely own the plot of this particular fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_The Trove_

"Tick tock, Peter. Your time is almost out," Hook said, holding up an hour glass with a menacing grin on his face. Peter frowned at him and looked to the sky, holding his breath.

"Come on, Jane," he whispered, wondering if she would make it back in time or…if she would even come back at all. He shook his head, refusing to let such thoughts get to him. Of course she would come back!

"And five, four, three, two-"

"WAIT!" Hook stomped his foot.

"Oh for the love of Pete! Can't a villain simply win without all of these blasted interruptions? I've paid my dues, lost enough times. Why can't you just accept your own defeat for a change?" Jane landed on the deck, grinning.

"Sorry, Hook, but I'm afraid I've won this one."

"Oh have you now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well, where is it then?" he asked, staring at her. "Your hands are empty, so where is my treasure? And don't tell me its love or friendship or something I can't see, because that is the wrong answer."

"Oh no, your treasure is here. It's just on the sea. Look if you don't believe me."He narrowed his eyes and walked to the edge of the boat, instructing his pirates to keep an eye on Jane and see to it she didn't pull anything funny.

At first, he didn't see anything over the edge of the boat. But then…

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

"No…no it can't be…" Out of the water the crocodile slowly rose. He looked up at Hook and smacked his lips hungrily. "SMEE!" Hook cried, jumping into his arms. "IT'S BACK!"

Smee, not prepared for Hook's weight, stumbled backwards unsteadily and they crashed into a barrel together. Jane giggled and while the pirates were distracted, she was able to untie Peter.

"Thanks, Jane," he said, smiling.

"Sure thing. But let's get out of here," she said. He nodded and the two began to fly up.

"NO! They're getting away, you fools!" Hook barked. "STOP THEM!" The pirated regained their focus and immediately began to load and aim the cannons, shooting at the two.

Peter and Jane dodged the cannonballs quickly, but they were coming in fast. Peter suddenly began to fly back towards the ship and Jane stopped.

"Peter! What do you think you're doing?" she cried.

"It's time to end this with Hook once and for all!" Peter said. He landed on the deck of the ship and grabbed a sword from one of the pirates, kicking him in the chest and knocking him back into Smee and Hook, who were both still getting out of the shattered remains of the barrel.

The pirates shouted incoherent battle cries and ran at Peter, whose agile form dodged and lunged, beautifully overwhelming the clumsy and barbaric pirates of Hook's crew. But even so, there were too many of them for him to take down alone.

Jane landed behind Peter, her back to his, holding a sword of her own.

"Jane?"

"Hey, we're a team. And you're clearly not able to take down all these pirates alone."

"Ha! Says you!" he said, making a face. She smirked and they both began to spar with the pirates, swords clanking and glittering in the sunlight. Hook disentangled himself from Smee and the other pirate and gasped as he watched Jane and Peter, one by one, take down his pirate crew.

Some fell overboard into the waves below, at the mercy of the ticking crocodile and whatever other creatures lurked below the ship. Others crashed below deck and into the brig. A few got knocked into crates and barrels and were left dazed or knocked out from the impact.

Peter and Jane whirled on Hook, aiming their swords at him.

"It's over, Hook! Give it up," Peter said. Hook held up his hand and hook, shaking.

"Ok, ok!" he said. "You've got me," he said, walking closer and falling onto his knees before them before bowing over in mock worship. Before either Peter or Jane could act, he reached forward and grabbed at Peter's ankle with his hand and wrapped his hook around Jane's ankle, pulling forward and causing both to topple backwards painfully.

With a laugh, Hook leapt to his feet and pulled out his sword, aiming it at the two children.

"Or perhaps it is _**I **_who has you," he said with a chortle, lightly pressing his sword to Peter's neck while Smee grabbed Jane and pulled her away from the two. "Any last words, Peter Pan?" he asked. Peter looked up at him and his lips formed into a grin.

"Only five. Watch out for that pole."

"What p-"

_THWACK!_

Hook was sent flying as a mast swung and crashed into the back of his head, causing him to slide to the side of the ship, crashing into the wall. Peter laughed and flew to his feet.

"Nice one, Tink!" Tinkerbell sat on the mast, laughing and clapping her hands before waving at Peter.

"Now, now, now, hold still!" Smee cried as Jane struggled against him. She reached up and poked him in the eyes and he cried out in pain and let go of her. He flew up and kicked him in the nose, causing him to slide back into a pole painfully.

Jane flew over to Peter and they looked at Hook.

"How do we take care of this old codfish, Peter?" Jane asked.

"I think Hook is long overdue for lunch with his old friend, Mr. Crocodile," Peter said.

"Oh…you think so?" Hook drawled, eyeing the two children wickedly. "Well then, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel on that. I have a date with your CERTAIN DOOM!" He threw a net over the two. Jane pushed Peter out of the way and got caught in the net.

"Let her go!" Peter shouted, flying at Hook, who moved aside and dangled the net over the side of the boat, an insane gleam in his eyes.

"Surrender, Peter, and I'll let your little girlfriend go free!" Peter growled at the crocodile began leaping up out of the water excitedly, its jaws snapping in excitement. By the time Peter would fly close enough to catch Jane; she'd surely be crocodile food.

"Don't do it, Peter!" Jane shouted.

"Jane…"

"Ooh, looks like you need to choose, Peter. Save yourself, or the girl you love," Hook said, laughing wildly.

Jane looked at Peter pleadingly and mouthed 'Trust me.' Peter bit his lip.

He wanted to trust Jane but…

The thought of losing her was too much for even him to bear. He was able to avoid taking most things in life too seriously but Jane…

"I…I'll never surrender to you, Hook!" Peter yelled. Hook chuckled darkly.

"Wrong answer…" he hissed, releasing the net.

"JANE!"

She splashed into the water and he immediately dove after her, along with the ticking crocodile. Hook threw his head back and laughed wildly.

"I've done it! I've finally destroyed Peter Pan!" he cried, doing a dance on the deck of the ship. Smee stumbled over to Hook who grabbed him and began to spin with him around the deck is a whirl of ecstasy.

The water below them bubbled and Peter slowly rose up from the water, Jane in his arms, He flew up next to the ship and crowed like a rooster and Hook froze, his face falling and he spun to see Peter, grinning with Jane hugging him around the neck.

"HOW?"

"So, Hook, since your date got cancelled, I think you should honor your prior engagement," Jane said.

"What she said," Peter said, smirking. Jane flew from his arms and they both flew at Hook and grabbed his arms, dragging him across the plank.

"SMEE!" he cried. "Save me!"

"Ah, uh, c-captain!" Smee stammered, reaching out helplessly.

They pulled him to the edge and let him go. Hook waved his arms feebly, hoping to cling to the ship, but all in vain as he plummeted into the waves below.

He splashed around helplessly, crying out to Smee, who crawled to the plank like hermit crab and attempted to reach down for Hook uselessly. Jane and Peter exchanged looks and Tinkerbell flew at them, smacking into Smee's back, causing him to fall and land in the water next to Hook.

"Way to go, Tink!" Peter said, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled.

"SMEE!" Hook cried, clinging to the smaller man and submerging him in the water, causing him to splash and splutter, attempting to keep his mouth above the surface. Both men froze when they heard a familiar sound approaching.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

They spun and were face-to-face with the ticking crocodile, who eyed them both hungrily.

"Uh oh…" He opened his mouth and the two men screamed and began to swim away as fast as possible and the crocodile swam after them.

Peter and Jane watched them from the ship and laughed.

"We did it!" Jane said, throwing her arms around Peter and hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back. They paused and pulled away slowly, cheeks reddened, clearing their throats awkwardly. Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes a little.

"Um, we should probably get back to the lost boys," Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…probably," Jane said, playing with a bit of her hair. Tinkerbell, completely frustrated, flew and began pushing Peter towards Jane.

"Hey, Tink! What are you doing?" Peter asked. She glared up at him and began motioning at him wildly, pointing at Jane, chattering incoherently.

"What's wrong with Tinkerbell?" Jane asked. Peter's already reddened face grew hotter and hotter as Tink continued and he tugged at his collar nervously.

"I'd…rather not say." He said. Tinkerbell threw her hands up in exasperation and grabbed Jane's finger, trying to pull her closer to Peter. Jane looked confused and stumbled about half a step closer before Tinkerbell grabbed Peter's finger and tried to pull him closer.

"What is she-?"

Once they were close enough, Tinkerbell grabbed both of their index fingers and attempted to bring their hands together, but was far too small to do it. Still, her message got across.

Peter ran a hand through his hair nervously, his cheeks tinted pink. His fingertips brushed Jane's and they both laced their fingers nervously. Tinkerbell flew back, wiping her forehead tiredly before sitting down on a barrel, watching the two.

"I'm…really glad you're ok, Peter," Jane said, instantly feeling stupid.

"Thanks to you…and Tinkerbell," he said. Tinkerbell smiled as she was acknowledged then sharply continued to focus her attention on them. "You…you were really brave, Jane."

"Thank you." Tinkerbell silently groaned, wishing Jane and Peter would both just admit they liked each other and get it over and done with. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Jane looked up at Peter. "Um, Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Before you were captured by Hook, you were trying to ask me something. What was it?" she asked. He turned pink as he began to recall what he had wanted to ask.

"Oh…well…I…was curious if…um…" He looked at Tinkerbell and she made a motion, urging him to continue. "You…liked…me…" he said, turning red and looking away from her, feeling uncharacteristically nervous and bashful.

Jane, herself, blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, of course I like you."

"I-I mean in a way like, you know, **like** me." Jane's face only reddened more and she stared at the ground.

"Y-yes," she said quickly. Peter looked up at her in amazement and she refused to avert her gaze from the ground.

"Really? You do?" he said in amazement. She nodded.

"I do. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone, Peter." Peter honestly wasn't sure what to do upon that moment, but he chose to act on impulse and hugged Jane tightly. She reciprocated the hug and he leaned close to her ear to whisper,

"In case it isn't obvious, I like you too." Jane smiled and pulled back slightly to press her lips against Peter's. He didn't understand the gesture at first, but after a moment he closed his eyes and hesitantly kissed her back.

Tinkerbell, admittedly, had mixed feelings about the kiss, but she decided to simply smile at the two and accept it.

After a while, Jane pulled away from Peter and giggled at how red and dazed he looked.

"What was that?" he asked slowly, completely flushed.

"That was a kiss, Peter."

"Wow…I've never gotten one of those before."

"I can tell," Jane said with a small smile.

"Oh, but now that I think of it, I think Wendy tried to give me one when I first met her. Ha, Tinkerbell got really mad." Jane couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess I'm lucky that Tinkerbell isn't too mad at me." They looked at her and she waved at them. "Well, should we go back to the lost boys?" she asked. "They're probably really worried about you."

"Yeah." He took her hand and the two flew up with Tinkerbell and went to the Hollow Tree together.

* * *

A few weeks past and the Lost Boys were playing hide'n'seek in the jungle together while Peter was planning their next big treasure hunt and Jane was at the river with Nana II, who was busy barking at some squirrels that were running up into a tree.

Jane sat with her feet dunked into the river and looked up at the clear sky.

The sunlight was dazzling and she closed her eyes, letting it warm her face.

"_Mummy, mummy! Look at what I found."_

"_What is it, Jane dear?" Young Jane ran to Wendy and Edward with a white shell in her hand, jumping up and down excitedly. Wendy was holding baby Daniel and picked up the shell, examining it in the light. _

"_What a pretty shell."_

"_Can I keep it? Please?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together and looking up at her parents with puppy dog eyes. Wendy laughed and handed the shell to her again._

"_Of course you can, my dear."_

"_Yay!" She hugged the shell, smiling. "I'm going to make it into a necklace."_

"_What a lovely idea." Jane continued to skip down the sand, her feet bare, her blue sundress billowing in the breeze, while Edward and Wendy followed her, both smiling._

_Jane climbed up a sand dune and looked out to the sparkling blue water with a sigh of wonder._

"_One day, I'll come back with my family!" she said to herself. _

Jane opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. She looked around and sighed, scratching her head at the memory.

"I forgot I made that promise to myself…" she said. Jane blinked and stared at the water. "If I stay in Neverland, I never will grow up and have a family of my own…" she said slowly. "Nor will I ever get to see any of the places I've wanted to see."

She suddenly felt sad at these thoughts. Was she to be here, in the same spot in time, forever?

"I have Peter…and the Lost Boys…and Nana II…but is that enough?" she asked. Nana II whined a little and Jane looked at her before patting her nose. "What do you think, Nana II?" She barked and Jane sighed. "I love Neverland and I love Peter…but how can I just live the same way every day forever? I want to have a chance to grow, to see the world, and I can't do that here."

Nana II barked again and Jane stood up, combing some hair back behind her ear, the water flowing past her towards the horizon.

"I need to talk to Peter."

* * *

"Alright, that treasure is good and hidden. Nobody's gonna find it now," Peter said arrogantly, laughing in triumph. Tinkerbell flew by his side, her arms crossed over her chest, nodding in agreement.

"Peter!" Peter paused and turned around, beaming at the familiar sight.

"Jane!" She ran over to him.

"Um…I need to talk to you about something?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Um…alone?" she said. Peter looked at Tinkerbell who automatically looked offended.

"Tinkerbell, do you mind rounding up the Lost Boys for me?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell sighed mutely but saluted and flew off into the trees. "So, what's going on, Jane? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, automatically looking sad. The two sat on a bed of moss under a tree.

"No, no, it's nothing you've done Peter. It's been amazing being here with you. You've been nothing but wonderful."

"So…what's the matter?" he asked, sensing there was a lot more to come. Jane sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Peter…you mean so much to me, and being here in Neverland has been fantastic."

"…but?"

"But…I've been thinking about how it really would be to stay in Neverland forever. We would always be doing the same thing forever. And…I know you like the idea of never growing up…but I would like to grow up someday." Peter gasped and looked at her in shock.

"What? Why, Jane?" he asked.

"Well, think about it. My mother, Wendy, she grew up. She had a family, got to see new and wonderful places in the world. I want that. I want to be able to see the world, to have a family of my own."

"But Jane, you saw what happened to Wendy and what happened to your world! Why would you want to go back to that?" Peter cried.

"I know the world back home is not perfect…but I miss it. I miss it for its imperfections. Peter…I want to be with you…but I really want to go back home and live out my life there. I can't stay a kid forever. I want you to come with me."

"Y-you mean leave Neverland forever?" he asked in disbelief. Jane nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"But then I'll have to grow up."

"Growing up doesn't have to be a bad thing, Peter. You and I could grow up together."

"Or we could stay here together," he said. Jane looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I just can't." She stood up and looked at him. "I really want you to come with me, but not if it makes you unhappy." Peter watched her walk away and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why does she have to want to go and grow up anyway? What's so great about getting older?" he asked. Peter flew up into the sky, hoping to blow off some steam.

* * *

**Ok, the next chapter will definitely be the last one. What do you all think will happen?**

**Please review and I'll try to post the last chapter as soon as possible.**

**Don't flame.**


	10. The Clock Moves Forward

**Oh wow…it's the final chapter. I'm actually almost finished with this. It's kind of hard to believe.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters in this fanfic; I merely own the plot of this particular fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_The Clock Moves Forward_

"You're going away?"

"B-but why?"

Jane was faced by a circle of melancholy Lost Boys, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't you like it here?"

"Oh, Slightly, of course I do, but…I don't belong here forever. I belong back home." This answer didn't seem to satisfy the Lost Boys.

"You belong with us, Jane!"

"You can't leave!" They chattered at her incoherently and she finally whistled sharply to get them all to stop.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go back home." The boys looked down, expressions of dejection on their faces. "…you know; you all can go with me."

"What?"

"Leave Neverland?"

"And have to grow up?"

"Well, yes. I mean, if you come back to London, you can be a part of a family and have a real mother, and a father." The boys exchanged glances with each other. "Growing up isn't so bad, guys. I mean, if you grow up, you get to see more of the world and learn new things. If you stay here, you can only stay in Neverland and never find anywhere new."

"…there're more places to play if we go back?" Nibs asked.

"Nibs? What are you asking?" Slightly gasped.

"I…I'm just curious is all," he said, shuffling from side to side nervously.

"If you all want to stay, that's fine. But if you want to come with me, I promise you won't regret it. The world back home is not perfect, and you will have to grow up, but in the end, I promise you'll be happy."

The Lost Boys exchanged looked and Tootles stepped forward along with Cubby and Nibs.

"You guys are leaving?" Slightly asked.

"I'm sorry, Slightly, but…I trust Jane." Jane smiled and picked up Tootles, hugging him.

"So we'll all go back together."

"Yes!" Cubby and Nibs said together, while Tootles nodded. Slightly crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you guys would just leave us like that! You're no longer Lost Boys!"

"Slightly…" one of the twins said, but he turned and marched away from them.

"He just needs time to cool off," Jane said. "I know Peter would never take away your Lost Boy titles. You'll always be Lost Boys, even after you grow up."

"Yeah!"

"Well…we'd better go and find Tinkerbell and Peter before we go. Now, you all are sure you want to do this?" he asked. The three boys nodded.

"We're sure, Jane!" they said together.

* * *

Peter sat in a tree, staring up at the sky with his arms behind his head, frowning.

"_Peter…you mean so much to me, and being here in Neverland has been fantastic."_

_"…but?"_

_"But…I've been thinking about how it really would be to stay in Neverland forever. We would always be doing the same thing forever. And…I know you like the idea of never growing up…but I would like to grow up someday."_

He sat up, kicking a branch.

"What does she have to go and do that for anyway? Who wants to go and grow up when they don't have to?" Peter snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Peter!"

He perked up and parted some leaves to see Jane walking with Nibs, Tootles, and Cubby.

"Peter, where are you?" she called. He inhaled slowly and flew out of the tree to them.

"Right here," he said, landing on the ground. "So…have you changed your mind, Jane?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. She sighed and looked up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Peter." He shook his head and looked at the three Lost Boys with her.

"You three too?" he asked. They nodded. Peter frowned at her. "I'm sorry too. Do whatever you four want! But don't come crying to me when you find out that growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be!" He flew up and away from them.

Jane watched him, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Peter…I guess this is goodbye…" She bit her lip and wiped her eyes. The three boys watched her sadly and she took a breath, composing herself. "Come on," she said. "Let's go and find Tinkerbell."

"Right!" They all continued down the bank of the river, calling for Tinkerbell. They swiped through the overgrown tree branches, over the fields of flowers, through the caverns, until they finally arrived back the hideout, tried and sweaty.

"Where do ya think Tinkerbell is?" Nibs asked with a sigh.

"I'm not sure…I figured she'd have been with Peter…" Jane ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "I'm at a loss."

"Do ya think she's inside the hideout?" Cubby asked.

"Can't hurt to check." They all entered the tree stump and slid down the slide onto the bed. Jane walked over to the little hole covered by a leaf and peeked in. "No Tinkerbell…" They all sighed.

"Great…" Jane sat on the bed.

"I suppose we can wait here for her. She has to come back eventually."

"I guess…" The sound of shouting was heard as Slightly and the Twins slid down into the hideout. Slightly stopped when he saw them.

"What are you guys still doing here?" he asked.

"We've been looking for Tinkerbell," Nibs said.

"She's right here!" the twins chorused and Tinkerbell flew up in front of them, smiling and holding her arms out as if to say "here I am!"

"Tinkerbell!" Jane walked over to her. "We need your assistance." She cocked her head to the side. "The four of us, plus Nana II, we're all going back. Back to London." Tinkerbell gasped and stared at Jane like she was trying to figure out what had gone wrong in her head to make her want to leave. "I'm sorry, Tinkerbell, but I don't belong here. I've decided I want to go back, grow up, live a full life."

Tinkerbell landed on the bed, her wings drooping as she looked at Jane and the three Lost Boys sadly. They walked over to her and gently touched her wings.

"We're sorry, Tinkerbell…" Cubby said.

"Please, Tink, we need your help to fly," Jane said. She stared at her feet but nodded slowly. Flying up, Tinkerbell coated them all in pixie dust and they began to lift up off the ground. "Thank you, Tinkerbell." She nodded.

Nana II barked as she floated up next to Jane, who pat her on the head. She turned and looked at the three.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked. They nodded.

"Yes."

"So…you're really leaving?" the twins asked, tears in their eyes. Jane nodded sadly.

"Yes…" They both ran to her and hugged her before hugging Nibs, Cubby, and Tootles.

"We're gonna miss you guys!"

"We'll miss you too!" Cubby sobbed. Jane walked over to Slightly, holding her arms out for a hug.

"I'll miss you, Slightly." He looked away, but finally ran into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Jane." He joined in the group hug with the twins, Cubby, Nibs, and Tootles. "Once a Lost Boy, always a Lost Boy!"

"Yeah!" They separated and spat into their hands before slapping them together. Tinkerbell flew over to Jane, hugging the side of her face.

"I'll miss you too, Tink. Don't be afraid to visit." She nodded sadly. "Come on, boys. It's time to go." After one last good bye, the five flew out of the hideout and Jane looked back, almost hoping to see Peter flying up to her, saying he'd changed his mind.

But when she didn't see him, she sighed and turned around, flying towards the water.

"_Good bye, Peter…"_

* * *

"Hey! Hey!"

Jane groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a man in a police uniform looking down at her.

"Miss, are you alright?" She groaned and sat up, looking around. Nana II, Nibs, Cubby, and Tootles were all getting up. "What happened to you kids?"

"I…I don't remember," Jane whispered.

"Alright, take it ready. You're safe now. Do you remember your name, where you live?"

"I know my name is Jane Darling…but that's it. And that's my dog…and those three are my friends."

"This area was bombed recently…let's get you to the station and we'll figure all of this out." The officer held out his hand and Jane accepted it. The five were led to a truck and driven to a police station.

They sat, waiting, until an officer finally took them to another truck and they were driven to the countryside estate where an elderly couple waited for them.

"Children, this is Mr. and Mrs. Penningsworth. They will be taking care of you."

"Hello," the woman said, smiling.

"Hi," they all said quietly.

"We'll leave them in your capable hands."

"Thank you, officer." He tipped his hat and turned, returning to the truck and driving away. The children were led inside and noticed the house was warm and cozy.

"So, children, tell us about yourselves."

"Um…my name is Jane Darling…I'm afraid I don't have any family to go home to and neither do my friends."

"Oh…we're awfully sorry about that, children," Mrs. Penningsworth said. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. You see, our children are all grown up, but they come to visit from time to time. We may have some old toys up in the attic, if you would like them."

"Please?" Nibs said. She smiled.

"Follow me." They followed her up the stairs to the attic where a large box filled to the brim with toys sat. Cubby and Nibs helped her carry them downstairs to the guest bedroom.

"So, do you boys have names?" Mr. Penningsworth asked.

"Um…" Jane said. "I always called them Tootles, Nibs, and Cubby, but I don't know their actual names." The boys looked back and forth between one another, clearly not sure what to answer.

"Well, why don't we give you new names then? New names, new start?" Mrs. Penningsworth suggested gently. They looked at one another and nodded.

"Ok!"

"Then…you'll be…Ted," she said, tapping Cubby on the head. "And…you'll be…Thomas," she said, patting Nibs on the shoulder, "and finally…you'll be…Prentiss," she said, smiling at Tootles.

"We like those names!" Thomas said.

"I'm glad. Now…why don't we get you out of your little costumes and into some clean clothes?" Jane hadn't realized that the boys were still in their animal suits and that she was in her dirty clothes.

"That…would be nice."

It took a solid three hours to get all the boys bathed and changed, but when they were done, Jane knew they had never looked better. The boys tugged at their new uniforms and combed hair uncomfortably, but Jane reassured them that they looked nice. She wore a blue dress and Mrs. Penningsworth tucked a matching headband into her hair.

"You all look darling," she said. Mr. Penningsworth nodded.

"Yes. Very nice."

"Now, school will begin for you all in just a few weeks, so we should start getting you ready. There's a lovely little school just a few miles up the road. I'm quite certain you'll like it. Can't have your minds rotting just because a little old war is going on," she said.

"School?" Ted whispered.

"I'll explain later," Jane whispered back.

The kids were all tucked into bed after supper and stared at the ceiling.

"Jane…this place is so different from Neverland," Thomas said. He and Ted shared a bed while Jane shared a bed with Prentiss as Nana II snored on the rug.

"I know…but these are really charming people. I think, once you get used to things, you'll like them."

"Can you tell us a story?" Thomas pleaded.

"Yeah, please."

"Alright," she said, sitting up. The boys all gathered around her and she smiled and began. "Once upon a time, in a far off land, there was a evil giant! He was very greedy, and had many wonderful treasures that he stole from people all around the world. Two of these treasures were a goose who could lay golden eggs and a beautiful, golden harp that could talk and play the most enchanting music anyone had ever heard.

"Well, the giant was afraid of anyone stealing his treasure, so he built a house in the clouds and cut down the ladder, so nobody could ever follow him up. But one day, there was a boy named Jack. He and his mother were struggling and had little money or food. She asked Jack to sell their only cow in the market for money, but he ran into a strange man on the way.

"He offered him magic means in exchange for the cow, so he traded the cow for the beans and brought them home. His mother was furious and threw the beans out of the window and they went to bed without supper. The next day, a shadow was cast on their window and they went outside to see a huge beanstalk that went up into the sky. Jack climbed it up and went all the way up to the clouds where he saw the giant's house.

"He went inside and saw the goose and the harp when he heard stomping. 'Fe-fi-fo-fum!' Jack immediately drew scared and hid in a teapot as the giant stomped into the room 'Fe-fi-fo-fum! I smell the blood of an Englishman!' Jack did not move or make a sound. The giant ate his supper and looked at goose. 'Goose, lay me an egg!' The goose squawked and laid a golden egg to Jack's amazement. The giant finished his supper and lay on his bed. 'Harp, play me a song!' The harp began to play and when he heard the giant snoring, Jack came out of the teapot and grabbed the goose and then the harp.

"'Master, master!' the harp shouted and the giant awoke with a start. He roared and chased Jack to the beanstalk. Jack climbed down quickly and shouted to his mother for the ax. She brought it out and he chopped down the beanstalk and the giant fell to his death. Jack and his mother lived happily ever after with the goose and the harp. The end."

Thomas, Ted, and Prentiss were all asleep and Jane smiled and covered them up before going to the other bed and falling asleep. Unknown to her, a certain fairy and boy were outside the window, listening to her story.

* * *

"Class, welcome to the new school year. My name is Mrs. Bridges, and I'm very happy to see so many new faces this year," she said, smiling. "I understand many of you came from London. So, today, we're going to take the time to learn each other's names."

Jane sat in her class. Thomas and Ted were in another class together, and Prentiss was at home because he was still too young to go to school.

"And what's your name?" Jane blinked, realizing that everyone was staring at her expectantly.

"Oh…Jane Darling."

"Nice to meet you, Jane." And she continued down the line of students. Jane stared at the window, wondering how Peter and Tinkerbell were doing back in Neverland.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Bridges? I have a last-minute student to add to your roster."

"Oh, certainly. The more the merrier," she said with a smile.

"Come on, lad, don't be shy." Everyone looked up expectantly and Jane gasped when the boy walked into the room.

"What's your name, dear?" Mrs. Bridges asked.

"Peter." He looked over at Jane. "Peter Pan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Peter. Why don't you take that seat next to Jane?" He nodded and sat next to her. Jane stared at him in amazement as class progressed. At last, everyone was released for lunch.

Everyone left except for Jane and Peter. She looked at him.

"Peter…how did you get here? When…?"

"This morning." He smiled at her. "Tinkerbell wasn't very happy. She'll be checking in every few days to see if I change my mind. But…" He reached over and touched her hand. "I'm willing to try growing up, if it means I can be with you." Jane threw her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his.

"I'm so happy, Peter," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back, smiling.

"Me too…"

* * *

"Mummy, mummy, look what I found!" The light girl with dark red hair bounded back happily, the ribbons on her sundress fluttering in the salty breeze as she waved a pink shell in her little hand.

Her mother looked at her with a smile on her face. She was a beautiful woman with long, honey-colored hair braided in a loose up do with a wide-brimmed sun hat shading her pale face from the hot sun.

"What is it, Margaret?" Jane asked. She bounded to her and handed her the shell. Jane held it up and admired it. "What a lovely shell, don't you think, Peter?" she asked. The man at her side accepted it. He was tall, handsome man with well-kept, red hair, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"It is," he agreed, handing it to their daughter.

"Can I keep it, please?" she pleaded.

"Of course, darling."

"Yay! I'm going to make it into a necklace and show it to all my friends at school!" she said, skipping away in the sand. Jane and Peter smiled and Jane rubbed her rounded belly.

"You know…" Peter said. "I think you were right."

"About what?" she asked. He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"About everything." She smiled and leaned against him lightly as they continued walking after their daughter on the beach. Jane closed her eyes, remembering her mother, remembering Neverland, remembering everything.

"Oy, Jane, Peter!" They looked at Thomas who was waving at them. He, Ted, and Prentiss were waiting with Margaret along with two other children around her age. "Hurry it up! We haven't all day." Jane and Peter both quickened their pace to join the group.

In the sky, Tinkerbell, Slightly, the twins, and two new Lost Boys were flying overhead, looking down at them. Tinkerbell smiled sadly and bowed her head before turning and flying back into the sky with the Lost Boys.

The second star to the right. Peter looked up and saw the trail of pixie dust in the sky and grinned a little before taking his wife and daughter's hands, feeling the sun overhead.

"_Some things are worth growing up for."_

_**The End**_

* * *

**And…it's actually finished. Wow, I am amazed. But I'm so proud of this fic, how far it's come. I'm thankful for everybody who stayed and read this story to the end and enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the support, guys. **


End file.
